


关于死亡，他们有过两次对话

by littlesummercat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesummercat/pseuds/littlesummercat





	关于死亡，他们有过两次对话

1.

“不，这是你的问题。”

他说，抬眼示意她先不要过来。

“4号目标无法对源氏的潜伏路线产生任何威胁，你在前策期间理应梳理出来，但是你没有；热源侦测设备出现战损，你应该及时维护，但是你没有；最后，杰西·麦克雷，现在就连法芮尔翻墙都比你快了。”

安吉拉把百无聊赖地磕着脚跟，站在帘布后面翻看起上一个值夜医生的记录。两处枪伤，四根肋骨骨折，左肘关节脱臼，右腿胫骨粉碎性骨折，鼻骨骨折并出现严重位移——最后一行后面跟了一个大写字母R，并在上面草草画了一个圈，看起来十足是某种过时的商标记号。事实的确如此，带了这个商标的伤损都是被那位不能直呼其名的指挥官揍出来的，由于暗影守望不能有书面记录留存，这也成为了医疗部门用于区分暗影守望特工与守望先锋本部心照不宣的信号。

“闭嘴。”

他说。隔着帘子麦克雷好像嘟囔了两句，她没有听清，而且含混的嘟囔声很快又被另一种克制的钝击声所掩盖了。安吉拉在床帘后面用力咳嗽了一下，钝击声迟疑了一下，随即以一记短暂急促的敲打作结。

“你以为你是谁？突发奇想，动动脚后跟就可以拯救世界？你以为你这两只眼睛一瞥，就比情报组整整半年看得都清楚？你以为你是健美冠军？两块胸肌一鼓，连敌人都会放下武器给你拍手叫好？”

军靴的胶底咯吱咯吱地响了两下，随即那声钝击整个被棉被吞了进去。昨天晚上，艾玛莉夫人罕见地去出了外勤，没走三四个小时又回到了办公室，她更为罕见地，以一种混杂着无奈的暴躁情绪把自己狠狠地扔进了沙发里。过了一个小时，值班医生被她叫去嘱咐了什么，具体是什么安吉拉无从得知，但是从记录表和凌晨三点、法芮尔来护士站问妈妈有没有回来看，事情好像并不简单。

“不用上麻药。”

这是艾玛莉夫人的字迹，张牙舞爪地盘踞在签名栏之上四分之一页纸的地方，结尾的“c”没有按照她惯常的书写习惯挽出一个优雅的圆弧，而是笔直地飞上天去，沉下地去，一直划破了——一二三四——整整四页纸，在交班记录上留下了一条愤怒的斜杠。现在安吉拉直到昨晚响彻庭院的那一阵惨叫是什么了，最开始她还以为是楼下的野猫集体发春，但是算算上个月才去做了绝育，接着她又以为是有无聊的病人在放恐怖片，但是医疗部向来是对娱乐物品有着严格的管制的——最后她模模糊糊地睡过去时，那些惨叫还在一浪高过一浪地往她耳膜里撞。

现在她知道这是怎么回事了。莱耶斯的影子终于抱臂站定，沉默了一会，挥手拉开床帘，示意安吉拉可以前来检查了。更换纱布时他没有走开，而是抿着嘴站着，从白色帽檐的上方投出些复杂而沉默的目光。麦克雷从金发的间隙中和他对视，只一瞬，又赶忙垂了下去。

“我以为你知道。”

安吉拉回过头，张开睡眼惺忪的眼睛瞥了他一眼，莱耶斯则摆摆手示意不是在对她说话。

“我以为你知道的，”他继续说，语气不复之前的暴戾，“子弹不长眼睛，榴弹不长眼睛，但是智械长着，你对面的所有人都长着眼睛……你露出头，啪！你跑得慢了，啪！你误触了机关，啪！你运气不好，啪！”

“你对死亡怎么看？我以为你的生长环境已经给了你很多看法。你是觉得死神来临的瞬间会给你足够的时间精力去采集花花草草布置舞台，去调整布光，去听你唠唠叨叨地从十二岁时偷窥到的……女人大腿讲到昨天你晚上吃到了不熟的青豆？”

有安吉拉在，莱耶斯把滚到唇边的“婊子阴道”活生生地吞了回去，但是临时想出来的替换词还是惹来了一小段令人尴尬的停顿。感谢麦克雷！他识时务地接上了话，把场面从一潭死水中拖了出来。

“报告长官！我没这么以为过！”

“是么？我看你就是这么做的！”莱耶斯从鼻子里面喷出一口气。“我以为你已经见多了死亡，就一瞬间，你就从一个会说话、会动弹的大活人变成一具血肉不清的尸体……一瞬间，就是一瞬间的事。而你昨晚的突发奇想之后有多少个一瞬间？”

麦克雷垂下眼睛不说话了。神枪手算是个傲慢的人，总习惯于以沉默去面对很多不习惯的场合，比如道歉。而源氏似乎也是如此，离开之前，莱耶斯突然想到，接着开始思索把他们两人调到一间寝室是否是个好主意。

医疗部的路有些错综，而鉴于麦克雷总住在不同的病房，这一次他依然需要齐格勒医生为他指路。而这次被邀请时，安吉拉第一次没有谦虚地加上“实习”一词——一周以前，她刚刚通过了考核期，正式成为了守望先锋医疗部的一名战地医生。

“……然而医生总也是有些看法的。”

她说，在“医生”二字上不免带上了点重音。她年轻，刘海垂下来，眼睛微笑着在四月的晨辉中发着光。她明亮，眼睛是透彻的碧蓝，从皮肤深处渗出了阿尔卑斯山峦上初雪的颜色。医生有些看法，她说，莱耶斯想，医生有些看法。

“……也许是病床上的死亡和战场上有些不同吧。先是器官病变——或者损伤，接着肌体功能无可抑制地衰竭起来，身体日日夜夜地腐朽下去，最后说不定都从内到外烂透了，人还在喘气呢……死亡总不是一瞬间的事，它也许会从一个微不足道的小伤口就开始了。”

“很有趣的观察，医生。”他尽量缓慢地踱着步子，思索该怎么作出回应。“那么战场上的死亡——您亲身上过战场吗？被子弹削去半边颅骨，被履带碾成碎屑，心脏前方的小伤口钻到背后就变成了巨大的空洞——这倒也是从内到外烂透了，但是——”

安吉拉摇了摇头。“我上过战场——准确地说，我就是在战区长大的，我见过太多悲惨的死亡，数量上也许和您不能相比，但是种类上很难讲我们能否拼出个高下——我的确见识过各种各样的死亡。而它们之中，瞬间死亡总是少数的，大部分是失血过多而死，也有护理不当造成伤口感染的，甚至有人心神失常，在战争结束后死于自己的手中……我是一名战地医生，长官。”

“抱歉，之前没有听你提过，我以为……”

“是的，与您这样的一线特工对比，驻守的后勤人员看起来总是比较羸弱——请您不必道歉，这并不是指责，只是就您的刻板印象发出了一些感慨——如果像您说的，死亡的的确确是一瞬间的事情，那还要我们医生干什么？”

莱耶斯只好点点头，眼皮阖上的样子略微显得有些不知所措。他仍然认为死亡是一瞬间的事情，毕竟器官可以替换，躯体可以修补，但是大脑死亡之后呢？有什么能赋予这具被抛弃的尸体以生机？但是医疗部的出口下一层楼梯再拐两个弯就到了，他决定不要把宝贵的时间浪费在争论这些无聊的小事上。

 

2.

“啊……是你。”

战地医生躺在树下，对着视野边缘渐渐浮现出来的黑影平静地打了个招呼。那个黑影——准确地说，一袭黑袍的男人，已经在这一带徘徊了许久。有人说他是神秘组织培养出来的专业杀手，也有人说他是个优秀且昂贵的雇佣兵——但是所有人都认可他是“死神”，而有“死神”出现的地方，总会出现死亡。

死神已经在这一带逡巡许久了，安吉拉对此心知肚明。这里是刚刚平静下来的战区，智械武装库什瓦尔的残党已经被绞杀殆尽，联合国的安全官早已离开，只留下些善后部队来打扫战场，安吉拉对此也心知肚明。守望先锋解散之后，特工们总会受到各种各样的打扰，其中有些打扰害有些人送了命，而安吉拉对此同样心知肚明。

所以那片黑影浮现出来的时候她根本没有精力去做出什么讶异的表情，事实上，她一分多余的精力都没有了。一两分钟前，放在营地门外准备装车的一箱达姆弹突然无缘无故地炸开。她很难去描述那是一种什么样的景象，比喻成“绞肉机”或者“死神的镰刀”都实在是过于俗烂了一点，但是大脑越来越少的供血不允许她挑拣出符合她教育背景的词句了。那么就勉为其难地这么形容吧！原本挣扎在生死边缘的人已经不再挣扎，而没在挣扎的人则开始了挣扎——一两分钟之后，大部分的挣扎都结束了。

安吉拉在这少部分之列。爆炸发生之前的半分钟，她不明所以地决定去看看后院里种植的两颗薄荷，于是死神的镰刀只是堪堪从她的大腿处划了过去——不幸的是，大腿内侧。她花了几秒钟才判断出来自己大约伤到了股动脉，然后又花了几秒钟判断出来整个营地已经没有能帮到她的人了。在尚能行动自如的最后几秒钟里，她决定向那两颗不再翠绿的植物倒去，而事实证明这不是一个几秒钟就能完成的任务。最终的结果是，她以一种扭曲怪诞的姿势靠在一颗女贞树底下，从这个角度观察，黑绿色的叶子密密匝匝地铺陈了半边晴空。

“你知道我会来？”

他说，一边把名为“地狱火”的镰刀扔在一边，半蹲半跪着来查看她的伤势。落在面具孔隙中的碧蓝色一点点地浑浊了起来，阿尔卑斯山的雪早已融尽了，荒草和泥土细细簌簌地钻出来，勾连着，弥漫过整个山谷。

“我是第几个了？”

她喘着气问，太阳从视野中央摇摇晃晃地往下坠。死神摇摇头，看见她眼神逐渐空洞起来，又发声否认。

“不是我。我该怎么做？”

听了这话，她有些失声，扯着想要笑出来，嘴角一动，又委顿地缩了回去。

“这样啊……死神。”

死神从视野边缘探出一片灰白模糊的面色，和大团大团的女贞树叶子一起遮蔽了大部分的天空。安吉拉眯着眼睛，尽量把视线固定在两片阴影之间的一线碧蓝上。那些重伤员在生命的最后一刻也会这样看着天空吗？她去回想昨天、前天、去年、过去的几十年中目睹过的死亡，他们的瞳孔浑浊而平静，挂着一丝有气无力的绝望。

“我以为你不会相信。”

“我见过Diego的尸体……我知道你的手法。”

“还有麦克雷的各种伤……长官。”

死神下意识地绷起下巴，总是这样，他想，不，这不是想这个的时候，止血带……

“你不要说话。”他迅速站起身来，四处张望着哪里可能会有能用得上的物资。营地像是被开垦过度又被抛荒的熟地，本不应曝晒在日光下的泥土被粗暴地翻了出来，和残存的麦梗、浆果混在一起，散发出朽烂的甜腥味。“我去找……”

而安吉拉只是平静地摇了摇头。

“没用的。”

死神犹豫了一下，掀开黑袍下摆，拆下一条武装带，卸掉弹夹和枪套捆在了安吉拉的大腿上。动脉，近心端……死神尽量回想人类的急救措施，指套不可避免地触碰到了一些裸露在外的皮肉。那种混乱、松软的结构是他所不熟悉的，他对这些线条的记忆还停留在十几年前，太阳透过白大褂薄软处勾出来的细微光影交杂。他这才有些心惊肉跳地意识到了什么，在这个破碎的、飘零的身体之外，时光早已离他远去，自顾自汹涌地向前流走了。所有人都在顺流而下，从上游漂到中游，再一路向下游漂去，只有他还站在岸边，咆哮着，或者平静地，注视波涛把自己摔碎在嶙峋的巨石脚下，一浪，又一浪。

“我给你做了紧急止血，然后……”

“没用的。”

安吉拉摇了摇头，这似乎耗费了她太多力气，以至于之后的十几秒钟里她都没说出什么话来。风吹着女贞树叶沙沙作响，死神在成为死神之后第一次想念起麦克雷来。他想象着从外部人的视角看向自己的面具会有什么样的观感，是可怖还是可笑呢？他在这一瞬间萌生出一些突兀的想法，最好都不要是，他想，最好……

安吉拉摸索着向视野边缘的一大片黑影探去。死神犹豫了一下，伸出掌心接住了那只手。

“我感觉不到我的腿了。”

死神把手伸下去，攥住了又一把带血的碎肉。

“它们还在。”

他尽量用破碎殆尽的声线传递出一种笃定到不耐烦的情绪，但是失败了，那声音听起来刺耳又尖锐——那么成功了一半，他沮丧地想，关于“不耐烦”的那部分。死神觉得医生仿佛捏了捏他的手，但是隔着皮革和隔热纤维，那触感极不真切。

“它们还在。”

死神只好使用最笨拙的方式来增加一点可信度了。

“它们总体上还算是好端端的……有些伤口，我扎上了止血带，所以你感受不到……它们还在，不用担心。”

医生动了动头，轻地几乎看不出任何幅度，只在草叶底下发出了细微的窸窣声。这样啊，她断断续续地说，死神也会说谎的吗。

“对不起。”他不知所措地阖了阖眼皮，“只是……你已经很痛苦了，我不想让你觉得更痛苦。”

“你……”

医生突兀地抽搐了一下，这一次抓握的力度大到近乎痉挛，而与之相对应的，说话的声音也越来越轻，死神不得不把耳朵低低地贴下去才能听清那些细若蚊蝇的气音。

“给我讲讲……死亡……”

没什么好讲的，医生。死神近乎茫然地攥紧了她的手，隔着手套，他能感受到原本有些发烫的体温正一点点地温和下来，逐渐贴近他的温度——而不是人类的。死亡没什么好讲的，医生，你不会经历我这样的死亡，像我这样被时间抛弃，被生者与亡者共同放逐……而你不会经历这样的痛苦。

医生总是有些看法的，死神从面具后面回望那束也许是在望向他的目光。他去捕捉那一线渐次消失的蓝光，而血腥气俞见浓重地积压下来，他去捏安吉拉的手，回握的力度也渐渐轻到微不可察。

“没什么好讲的，安吉拉。”他逼迫自己，像一个正常人类一样稳住呼吸说，“死亡很快的，只是一瞬间的事情，真的只是一瞬间。是的，我是死神，没有人比我对死亡更了解了……不要害怕……一瞬间，就像你打开罐头时‘啪’地一下，就像你关灯，按一下，就像，就像你写完字，合上钢笔帽，就像……一瞬间，你生命中很多普普通通的瞬间一样。”

而这又不过是一个普普通通的瞬间。站起来时，死神尽量这么想。


End file.
